phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandace
" | image = The eighth person to order pizza from me.jpg | caption = Candace is demanding the gang to get the holographic image of the pizza boy off of her. | season = 4 | production = 422b | broadcast = 215 | story = Jim Bernstein | ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft John Mathot | director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson | us = February 27, 2015 | international = May 15, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) | xd = July 14, 2014http://www.stitchkingdom.com/disney-phineas-ferb-save-summer-special-70990/ | abcf = | pairedwith = "Operation Crumb Cake" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Doof invents an "inator" to disguise himself as the local pizza delivery boy in an effort to get warm pizza, but Candace gets hit by the ray and uses her new delivery boy appearance to find out what makes boys tick. Episode Summary In the backyard, Phineas and the gang are starting work on what they are going to do today. Perry attempts to find his entrance, but Buford puts a box next to Perry's entrance. Perry's second entrance idea is the tree but Baljeet covers it. Perry's third entrance idea is another hole in the ground but Isabella dumps construction equipment, therefore blocking his entrance. Left with no alternatives, he has to take the long stairs. At Perry's lair, Major Monogram is being impatient since Perry is being forced to use the stairs as his entrance. He tells Perry that there's no need to walk all the way down the stairs since he can give Perry his mission on the staircase. He informs him that Doofenshmirtz has been experimenting with image technology. At Candace's room, Candace talks to Stacy on the phone about how complicated it is to understand boys. She says that they're almost like hieroglyphics. Candace mentions inviting Jeremy to go to the movies with her later and that Jeremy said "cool". She doesn't know exactly what Jeremy meant by cool. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry is tricked by a fake Impersonator-inated Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz explains it as an efficient use of his time since he trapped Perry AND demonstrated his latest -inator invention. Doofenshmirtz explains that ever since he switched pizza places, the pizzas are showing up cold, so he created the impersonator-inator to change his appearance into that of a pizza delivery guy. While Doof is babbling, the inator accidentally goes off and fires in a random direction. The inator hits Candace, who gets the holographic projection of the pizza delivery guy stuck on her. She automatically assumes this was the work of Phineas and Ferb. Stacy inadvertently suggests she use this image to hang out with Jeremy and the guys, which she does. When Phineas checks off his checklist, he notices Candace running by as the pizza delivery guy and gets inspired to do time-travel pizza as the next project. While Doof continues to babble, Perry breaks out of his trap and punches him. At Danville Park, Jeremy is playing football with Coltrane and another friend. Candace as the pizza delivery guy comes in with some pizzas. Jeremy says he did not order any pizzas but Candace claims that Jeremy's girlfriend ordered them for him. Jeremy then recognizes the pizza delivery guy as Gary Frank whom he knew in high school. Sometime later, Candace and the rest of the guys have their pizza on the bench. Coltrane lets out a huge burp, and Candace attempts to make conversation by asking if anyone has any thoughts or feelings they would like to share. Jeremy says he likes the pizza. Coltrane then mocks Jeremy's dirty shirt, and Jeremy mocks Coltrane's face in jest. While Doof and Perry fight, the inator suddenly goes into random fire mode. The inator changes Doof's image into that of Theodore Roosevelt. He is about to fight Perry, but the inator changes Perry into a big gorilla. Perry the Gorillapus gives Doofsevelt a huge punch. Meanwhile, Jeremy and the guys are talking about their fantasy football teams. Candace then asks if any of the guys have girlfriends. Coltrane mentions his relationship with Stacy but Candace says she was actually talking to Jeremy. Jeremy then reminds "Gary" that "he" said earlier that his girlfriend ordered the pizzas. "Gary" asks what Jeremy thinks of Candace, and Jeremy simply says "She's cool", and "Gary" attempts to find out what he means by that, only to find out he means what he said. Candace decides to leave. Jeremy remarks that "Gary" was nothing like how "he" was in high school, and Coltrane replies with another belch. Back at D.E.I., the Gunther Goat Cheese's goat (Doof) is fighting Director Dipthong (Perry). The inator changes the goat into a pig and Dipthong into a football player. Pigenshmirtz is about to remark that his inator has a sense of irony since "pigskin" is slang for football, when the football player hikes him. The pig transforms into a velociraptor, who flings himself at the football player, who transforms into Lulu "Busting" Jones. Lulu punches the velociraptor with her "Bust" and "Them" fists, causing the velociraptor to loose some of his teeth. Back in the backyard, Phineas and the gang finish their project, making blueberry-flavored air. Candace comes into the backyard still looking like the pizza guy. Buford tries to place an order, but Candace says she is not the pizza guy. Phineas discovers that Candace has a holographic field projection mapped on to her. Candace is confused by Phineas' reaction since she assumed this was his doing. Phineas decides to start a side project to get the hologram off her. At this point, Blanca Dishon (Perry) hurls Buck Buckerson (Doof) backwards, destroying the inator and turning them back into their original selves. As Perry leaves the building, Doof curses not only Perry, but also the people Perry turned into. Before Phineas can start on the project, Candace turns back into herself. Candace bids the gang adieu. Transcript Songs *"Leave the Busting to Us!" *"Cool Song" End Credits Candace goes back into her room. She gets a call from Jeremy, who thanks her for sending over the pizzas, once again calling it cool. Candace confirms they're still on for the movies by saying "cool", to which Jeremy replies "cool", and they go back and forth saying "cool" until Candace says, "Arctic" and Jeremy asks what she means by that. Candace says she means what she says. Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today / Hey, where's Perry? The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line None. What'cha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry intends to use a hole in the ground, but Buford puts a crate on it. Perry tries the tree entrance, but Baljeet puts a piece of metal over it. Perry opens up yet another hole in the ground, but Isabella drops a load of metal parts on it with an excavator. Left with no alternatives, he manually opens up an underground staircase and goes down the stairs. Oh, there you are, Perry None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Linda doesn't appear nor is mentioned in this episode. *In Spain, this episode didn't have the title written on screen, and, according to TV Guides it has the same title as in US. *Some characters appear again: **Gunther Goat Cheese ("Raging Bully") **Director Dipthong ("Great Balls Of Water") **Lulu Jones ("Leave the Busting to Us!") **Buck Buckerson ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). **Blanca Dishon ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). * This is Jeremy's final appearance with dialogue in the series (not counting the appearance of his 2nd Dimension counterpart in "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension"). Though he continued to make cameo appearances until "Last Day of Summer". *Lingonberry is simply another name for wild berry. Production Information *This episode was confirmed by Disney Channel Poland. *Monogram proposing a spin-off about "Platypus in a Staircase" may be a reference to the show's near end (8 episodes after this one) *For unknown reasons, the episode wasn't aired on Disney Channel for over 7 months after it aired on Disney XD. Normally, it is no more than 3 months. The delay was for so long to where this is the last regular-length episode (11 or 22 minutes) on the channel. International Premieres *May 15, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) *June 2014 (Disney Channel Netherlands) *July 26, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *August 4, 2014 (Disney XD Germany) *August 8, 2014 (Disney Channel Brazil & Latin America) *September 7, 2014 (Disney XD Canada) * December 6, 2014 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *December 7, 2014 (Disney XD Spain) *January 25, 2015 (Disney XD Canada) *February 22, 2015 (RCTI Indonesia) *June 1, 2015 (Disney Channel Asia) *July 28, 2015 (Disney XD Australia) *April 25, 2016 (Disney Channel Poland) Errors *Right before the hologram turns Candace into a pizza boy, she is seen without her shoes and socks painting her toenails. However, when its effects wear off, her shoes and socks reappear. *In the bleachers, when Jeremy and Coltrane's friend says "What?", the pizza's on the same bench as Candace. Though, when Coltrane says "I have a feeling", when Candace says "Great. Let's hear it", the pizza's gone off the bench. * The dinosaur Doofenshmirtz transforms into does not resemble Velociraptor, lacking both feathers and the sickle claws on its feet. In fact, it is identical to the orange dinosaurs briefly seen in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". Continuity *Doof mentions the pizza day debacle. ("Sci-Fi Pie Fly") Allusions *'Teddy Roosevelt' - Doof transforms himself into the likeness of the 26th President of the United States. *'Think of the children' - Buford yells, "Won't someone please think of The Buford?!?!", a parody of this common phrase made (in)famous by the character of Helen Lovejoy on The Simpsons. *'The Pirates of Penzance' - Doofenshmirtz refers to himself as "a modern guy" when considering transformation into "a major general", a reference to the song "Modern Major General" from this show. Trivia *Third time Doof makes a fake version of himself but second time that Perry is tricked by it ("Leave the Busting to Us!", "Backyard Aquarium"). *Candace is affected with Doofenshmirtz's inator again. ("Canderemy", "Misperceived Monotreme", "What'd I Miss?", "Backyard Hodge Podge", "Knot My Problem", "Cheers for Fears", "Just Our Luck") *Second episode to only have a song in the end credits. ("Rollercoaster") *This is Coltrane's first speaking appearance since "The Baljeatles", and also his final appearance. Here, he is back to the way he was originally drawn as seen in "Let's Take a Quiz". *Third time Candace plays the bass. ("Mom's Birthday", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") *Monogram mentions that his idea for a spin-off is "Platypus in a staircase", which is possibly a reference to Horse in a Bookcase ("What A Croc!", "Ferb TV", etc.) *Twelfth episode that has a one-word title. ("Rollercoaster", "S'Winter", "Atlantis", "Canderemy, "Bullseye!, "Excaliferb", "Doofapus", "Blackout!", "Sidetracked", "Druselsteinoween", "Steampunx") Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Computer * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Norm * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Diamond White as Holly * Michaela Zee as Ginger * Isabella Murad as Milly * Corbin Bleu as Coltrane * Marilu Henner as Nana's friend * Carol Kane as Nana Shapiro * Patrick Rafferty as Jeremy and Coltrane's friend * Additional voices: Monica Raymund :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} pl: Fretka-facetka vi:Mandace Category:Candace Flynn Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:M